


Collection of Prompts & Little Snippets

by sailormelanie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 10 years Post-Canon, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marital Problems, One-Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Post-wedding Bliss, Switching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormelanie/pseuds/sailormelanie
Summary: A collection of prompts from fans, tumblr and other things.





	1. Forever Falling

The light streaming in through the blinds of their apartment woke Yuuri up before his alarm could. He had a pounding headache, his ears ringing with imaginary bells and bass beats. Usually, waking up in this state meant that he had gotten blackout drunk once again, but this time, he had made a conscious effort to keep himself from being totally wasted so he could remember everything from the night of partying. After all, he had just gotten married to the love of his life.

He looked up at his fiance’s....his husband’s sleeping face. His heart squeezed itself just from remembering that fact. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms facing each other, their limbs entangled with each other loosely. Rather than focusing on his headache, he focused on etching the details of Victor’s face in his brain for the millionth time in his life. The delicate-looking skin. The strong jawline. The long silver lashes. When his eyes wandered to Victor’s lips, he couldn’t help himself. He reached his head up to lightly brush his own lips against the pink, soft lips of his lover.

At the touch, Victor stirred, his eyes slowly blinking open. At the sight of Yuuri drawing back from the kiss, his mouth slowly unfurled into a smile, the kind of gentle smile reserved only for Yuuri.

“Hm?” Yuuri hummed, half-sleepy, half-curious as to what was on his husband’s mind.

Victor sighed blissfully. “It’s the first time I get to wake up with my husband in my arms. It’s the best morning of my life.”

Maybe it was because Victor was so beautiful. Maybe it was because they had just gotten married. Or maybe it was just because he had had too much to drink last night, but in any case, Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from tearing up at Victor’s sweetness. How was it possible that he could wake up every morning and fall in love with this man just a little bit more every time? And now he would get to do so for the rest of his life. The thought was warm and overwhelming.

As he tried to still his own tears, he noticed a few tears stream down Victor’s cheeks as well. “Wait...why are  _ you _ crying?” he asked, a little concerned.

Victor closed his eyes and almost whined. “Because my husband is so beautiful when he cries, even when he has the worst bedhead imaginable.” 

Yuuri reached for one of his pillows and playfully hit Victor in the face with it, just hard enough to make his silver hair fluff out a bit more.

“There. We’re even,” Yuuri said, pretending to be serious.

Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri into his arms, rolling him around so he half-lay on top of him. 

“I love you,” Victor whispered, using one of his fingers to wipe away some of Yuuri’s escaped tears.

All the noise they had been making had apparently woken Makkachin up. She crashed into the room, overly excited because of the previous evening’s exile from their room. Seeing Yuuri on top of Victor, she took note and pounced on top of both of them, half-crushing Yuuri on her way to Victor’s face so she could lick his cheeks enthusiastically. 

“All right, all right, I love you both, I swear!” Victor said, laughing even harder.

Yuuri smiled so hard, his cheeks hurt. If this was the way he died, his heart crushing itself while he fell in love at the sight his husband again and again, then he was just fine with that. He wouldn’t mind falling the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this prompt on my tumblr](https://sailormelanie.tumblr.com/post/182684202262/yuuri-constantly-fell-for-victor-and-victor-fell).
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are, as always, appreciated :)


	2. Healthy Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an [ask on tumblr](https://sailormelanie.tumblr.com/post/182898959567/ok-so-fic-idea-for-you-viktor-and-yuuri-happily) by [mnad96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnad96/pseuds/mnad96)
> 
> Yuuri and Victor have been married for 10 years and work together as coaches. The night before Skate America, they hear a couple next door making loud, obnoxious love. It’s then that they come to a horrible realization: They haven’t had sex in a month. They take pains to rectify the situation...

Yuuri stared blankly at his phone.

  
It was 1 AM and Victor was already fast asleep. They were both supposed to wake up early the next day for the first public practice before the short program at Skate America. They had two students competing, one for whom it was their senior debut. Yuuri locked his phone and tried to fall asleep again. He wanted to be at his best for their growing team.

Though Victor usually dominated when it came to coaching the technical elements to their students, Yuuri ended up being the one who was best equipped to deal with emotional support. In a twisted kind of way, all those years of dealing with anxiety finally paid off. He could see an anxiety attack coming a mile away, and could swoop in with individualized support before the worst of it hit their skaters. It didn’t resolve all issues, but it did build a special level of trust between him and the students. Of course, not every skater needed this kind of help. Over the years, however, Yuuri still often found himself being the confidante for each skater’s worries and fears whenever he helped them stretch or work on their ballet training.

He sighed, coaching himself. He needed to sleep. He needed to be well rested. He needed to be there for their skating family.

But just before he could truly nod off, he heard a yell break out from behind the headboard of the bed.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

Yuuri started. Was that…?

“Yes...just like that, ughhhh…”

Yuuri felt like the sound was right in his ear. Had this hotel always had paper thin walls? He didn’t remember it being this bad last year. Maybe this couple was just especially loud.

“Yeah, baby. Show me that ass! Work it for me baby!”

Yuuri grimaced and turned over, trying to fold his pillow over his ears. Was that supposed to be sexy? He was pretty sure he and Victor never sounded like that when they did it. Though...now that he really thought about it, it had been a while since they’d had wild sex. Actually, when was the last time they even had honest-to-goodness sex? A month ago?

When the sound of the creaking mattress made its way into their room, Victor began to stir.

“Hmmm...is that…?”

Yuuri sighed. “Yes. Try to go back to sleep.”

Victor hummed. They both lay silent for a moment, the moans and creaking still filling up both their ears. After a few minutes, the cries culminated into dramatic exclamations, both partners claiming their orgasms.

“When...when was the last time we had sex like that?” Yuuri asked, not meaning to voice the thought out loud.

Victor didn’t answer right away. He took Yuuri’s hand beneath the covers and squeezed it.

“Oh my god. I don’t even remember,” he whispered, quietly shocked.

“Are we...” Yuuri said slowly, the idea caught in his throat. “...in a rut?”

Victor gasped. Yuuri had said the R-word.

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand harder. He switched on the side table lamp and turned on his side to face his husband directly. “I mean...not like...a serious one. We’ve just been really busy lately. We got three new skaters this year...we just started coaching junior levels. I guess...I guess we just haven’t had much time this last month, have we?”

Yuuri assessed his husband’s expression. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Yuuri...I…”

He put his free hand on Yuuri’s cheek, caressing it gently. The sweet moment shattered, however, when he removed his hand from Yuuri’s face and grabbed his ass instead. “How have I been keeping my hands off my hot husband for so long?!”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes, the ass grab having thoroughly woken him up. “I guess...this is just what happens, right? You fall in love. You get married and then...life sets in. It’s not like we don’t love each other! We’re just both...really tired. I’m sure it happens to everyone.”

Victor shook his head vigorously. “Not to us!” he whined. “This isn’t supposed to happen to us!”   

They stared at each other, both of them reeling from their memories of the past month and anxious about the months to come. They knew they were both generally happy, but the sudden realization of their lack of sex brought a lot of their recent issues to light. No wonder they had both been so stressed. No wonder they had been sniping at each other more often. No wonder they both woke up in the mornings cranky, regardless of how much sleep they had gotten.

All of these thoughts hit Yuuri one after the other, making his mind buzz. They needed to fix this. Was it something they could fix? Was this what all of those marital advice blogs meant when they warned about the need to “spice up” the relationship?

As he sorted things out in his mind, his eyes raked over his husband’s features. His silver hair falling over his achingly beautiful blue eyes. The very faint hints of crow’s feet and laugh lines that his ridiculously expensive creams could no longer prevent. His lush-looking lower lip, quivering slightly at the thought of their drought.

How _had_ they been keeping their hands off of each other?  

He scooted closer to Victor, taking both of his hands in his own and leaning his forehead against Victor’s to make eye contact. They had a mission tonight.

“Let’s show them how it’s done.”

Victor’s eyes widened, shocked by his husband’s suggestion that they turn their lovemaking into a noise competition. As he considered the idea, Yuuri could see his shocked expression transform into the confident, sensual man he was used to. He knew his competitive spirit had always been a huge turn on for Victor.

So instead of shooing away the thought and insisting they go back to sleep and be responsible coaches, Victor’s eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a smirk.

“All right, my little fan boy,” he said, his voice veiled with lust as it deepened. He took Yuuri’s hand and lifted it up to his mouth, licking the length of his index finger playfully. “Let’s try not to break the bed in the process.”

Victor sucked harder on Yuuri’s fingers, taking two more into his mouth and biting lightly on his fingertips. Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes. Victor had always been talented with his tongue, in more ways than one. The tiredness from earlier was slowly replaced by a quiet, pressing need to touch his husband. It was like a muscle that hadn’t been used in a while. The renewed space in his brain ached.

He slowly withdrew his hand from Victor’s mouth, his fingertips lingering a few extra seconds on his lips.

“Should my mouth be somewhere else,” Victor asked, his tone breathy and flirtatious.

Yuuri shook his head before he stole a kiss from Victor’s lips and pressed his own tongue to meet his husband’s. They both moaned - it had been a while since they’d even kissed like this. They sucked on each others lips, biting each other red. Yuuri’s hands dug into Victor’s hair, making a mess of it as Victor’s hands made their way underneath the back of his husband’s shirt and scratched lines up and down his skin. Yuuri felt that ache in his brain intensify. He broke the kiss unwillingly to make his intentions clear.

“I have other plans.”

Yuuri sprang up from the bed to go to their suitcase and pull out the lube. In spite of their dry spell, one or both of them always packed a bottle out of habit. He returned to find Victor had moved the blanket aside and had splayed himself out across the bed. He was already naked, never having broken the habit of sleeping without clothes.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow as he appraised his husband’s stretched out body. He was leaning back leisurely, one leg stretched out with the other propped up. Perhaps he no longer had a six-pack, but time had done little to ruin the Living Legend’s built physique and toned thighs. Yuuri drank it all in, noting the growing arousal between his legs.

“You’re really going to make it that easy?” he teased.

“It’s no crime to be easy for your own husband,” Victor winked.

Yuuri’s cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as his heart rate picked up. He took a brief moment to treasure the feeling. They both still had it, rut be damned.

He crawled onto the bed, positioning himself by Victor's legs.

“Turn over,” he ordered, gentle but firm.

Victor obliged, getting on his knees and leaning forward on his forearms.

“A little presumptuous, aren't we?” Yuuri said, putting a hand on Victor's backside. “I said ‘turn over,’ not ‘wave your beautiful ass in the air.’”

“Yuuuurrii, don't be so-AH!”

Yuuri had cut him off with a hard slap on the right cheek. He immediately massaged the red area to soothe it.

“Sorry,” he said, actually surprised at his own impulse and laying a quick kiss on the spot. “I couldn't help myself.”

Victor turned his head, revealing a blush. “No complaints here,” he said, shuddering ever so slightly at the sight of Yuuri pouring the lube onto his fingers.

He sat on his hind legs, putting one hand on Victor's ass as the other started slowly circling the rim with a few fingers. Victor sighed at the touch, the coolness of the lube making him twitch. Yuuri dipped his first finger in slowly, almost tempting Victor into pushing himself further into the touch. He worked it in and out, curving it more and more with every insertion. When he added a second finger, Victor groaned. It felt like it had been so long since he'd heard a groan like that. He wanted to hear more, to have Victor begging.

He removed his fingers, making Victor whine.

“Yuuuurii, I'm too old for this much teasing!”

Yuuri could hear the pout as he took both cheeks into his hands and moved his head closer to the target. He blew lightly, giving Victor a quick warning before his tongue started tracing the rim, licking up the strawberry-flavored lube.

“Oh fuck, Yuuri. Not there, it’s so dirty,” Victor mewled loudly, mixing his actual lust with his theatrics to remind Yuuri they had a competition to win. Yuuri moved his head slightly and bit one of his ass cheeks in response, earning an astonished yelp from his husband.

“You’re going to be filthy by the time I’m done with you,” Yuuri growled. Victor peered over his shoulder to meet Yuuri’s hungry gaze, his eyes wide at the sound of his husband’s boldness.

This wasn’t a show anymore. This was a promise.

Yuuri was going to ruin his husband.

They had to make up for a month of pleasure, after all.

He returned to his work, alternating between sliding his tongue inside and sliding in his fingers. The mewls of pleasure that left Victor's lips now were less theatrical and more needy. He lost the reason he needed to use language, his husband's name the only word he could speak. He wriggled, unable to stop himself from trying to push into each insertion. Yuuri had been teasing the area around his husband’s prostate for a while already, not quite hitting it in earnest.

“Yuuri...Yuuri!” Victor panted. “Please...oh god...please.”

Yuuri stopped moving his tongue and pulled away.

“Please what, Vitya?”

He knew he was pushing it for both of them. His own cock was throbbing just from the sound of his husband’s moans. If he wasn’t careful, it was going to be a quick ride.

“Please fuck me!” he yelled, his voice cracking just the slightest bit. “I need your cock now!”

His husband peered over his shoulder again. His wrecked expression shook Yuuri to his core.

He couldn’t say no to that.

He straightened out, removing all of his clothes and tossing them aside as quickly as possible. As he squirted more lube from the bottle and worked it up and down his erection, his husband’s eyes followed his movements with his mouth half-open. His ass was still in the air, waiting for him. Yuuri wished he had his phone out so he could capture the expression and use it for nights when they were apart at separate competitions.

But tonight they were together. The realization slowly dawned on him that they needed to appreciate nights like this more. Even if they had the rest of their lives, every moment with Victor was worth more than anything. As he positioned himself behind his beloved, he bent over and brushed light kisses on Victor’s back, making him squirm even more.

“God, I love you,” Yuuri whispered. Before Victor could respond, his cock was inside.

Victor sighed deeply with the stretch. The sigh turned into a breathy moan when Yuuri bottomed out. They both paused, Victor appreciating the size of his husband’s erection and Yuuri appreciating the tight warmth of his husband’s ass. When Victor nodded, Yuuri started thrusting. It felt like Victor’s insides were pulling on him, dragging out drops of precum and tempting him into a faster orgasm with every thrust. Yuuri started moaning as well, the noises becoming more rhythmic as he picked up the pace.

“More, Yuuri, more,” Victor begged. At that, Yuuri started thrusting harder. The sounds from their lovemaking reached a new level as Victor’s ass slapped against Yuuri. Victor’s yells became more desperate the more Yuuri hit his prostate. It egged Yuuri on, making him slam into his husband that much harder. The two of them became so wrapped up in each other’s pleasure, they didn’t notice the headboard hitting the wall or the desperate creak from the bed.

Yuuri felt himself getting close, but before that, he wanted something else.

“Turn around,” he gasped, breathless and slowing down his pace. “I want to see your face when you come.”

Victor whined, but obliged, using what was left of his old skater flexibility to flip himself around without Yuuri having to pull out. Yuuri felt his mouth fall open. Victor’s face was completely pink, his messy bangs sweaty against his forehead. The rest of his body was also flushed, particularly his cock, a few pearls of precum spouting out of the head.

Fuck. Victor turning around was a mistake.

He came before he could stop himself, his orgasm spilling out intensely as he tried to slow his thrusts down.

“Oh god...fuck. I’m...I’m sorry, honey,” he moaned. He made a few more half-thrusts, finishing off and leaving his come dripping out as he slipped out.

He collapsed on Victor’s side, half-spooning him. Victor turned around to face him, still panting. He reached his hand over to Yuuri’s forehead and wiped some of the sweat from his brow.

“I hope you’re not too exhausted, dear,” he said, a grin full of mischief unfurling on his face. He rolled onto Yuuri and hovered over him, taking his cock into his hands and working it up and down as he straddled him. “Because it’s my turn now.”

After another half-hour of raucous, messy lovemaking, the two ended up in the shower. Though he was totally spent, Yuuri felt his spine tingle at the sensation of the warm water washing away the sweat and come. They took the time to attend to each other, lathering up soap on the other’s body and massaging old muscle aches and injuries. Yuuri got out first, drying his hair and putting his pajamas back on. Victor followed soon after, slipping underneath the covers next to Yuuri and inserting himself in the crook of his husband’s arm. As soon as they were both settled, however, the hotel room phone rang.

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” said a polite but nervous voice over the receiver when Yuuri picked up. “This is the front desk. Sorry to be calling so late...or early, rather. We have received a few...noise complaints...from other guests with rooms next to yours...and below it...and above it. Uhm. We’re...we’re all fans of you and your husband...so please don’t be offended, but could you...” the man on the phone lowered his voice and cleared his throat. “Could you please try to keep it down?”

Yuuri bit his lip, embarrassed. “Ah...yes. Sorry. Will do.”

He hung up the phone before the desk manager could say more. Victor started laughing as Yuuri covered his reddening face with his hands.

“That was...so inadvisable.”

Victor couldn’t stop giggling. “I guess we should have used pet names instead, huh?”

Yuuri had to chuckle just a little. “Maybe. But what are they gonna do? Kick out a married couple for having sex in a hotel room?”

Victor feigned outrage. “A scandal! How dare a married couple engage in intercourse! The nerve!”

“God,” Yuuri said, laughing more earnestly. “We did overdo it a little. You especially. I'm going to have back pain tomorrow.”

Victor shrugged, playing innocent. “We can’t help it if we excel at everything we do.”

At that, Yuuri laughed even harder. The two fell into a fit of giggles as they picked apart the phone call, wondering if the other couple next door had reported them as well.

As Yuuri’s giggles subsided, he felt his eyes hang heavy. He was falling asleep. Before he could, Victor repositioned himself, scooting up so his head sat just on top of Yuuri’s. He took advantage of the angle, showering light kisses onto Yuuri’s forehead.

“God, I love my husband,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s head and pulling him closer to his chest.

Yuuri’s heart felt warm. The warmth was soothing, enough to lull him into slumber

“Love you too,” he whispered before finally giving in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious Sex Ed reminder to save inexperienced readers a quick Google - This is a work of fiction, and Yuuri and Victor are a dedicated, monogamous married couple who have been thoroughly tested and would never never never cheat on each other. Also, because Victor is Victor, of course he always maintains himself well, hygienically speaking. 
> 
> In all other cases, sex of every flavor should be performed with a condom and/or dental dam (with a bit of added lube for the receiving partner’s comfort). Even if you are in a monogamous relationship in which both you and your partner have been thoroughly tested, when in doubt, use a rubber. Pardon the terrible pun, but shit happens. If you are so inclined, please have fun and be safe!


End file.
